Betty White
For the original, see [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']]. This segment is a crossover between Betty White and Snow White & the Huntsman. This episode was a sequel to "Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody." This is from the episode Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters. Plot The huntsman is sent into the forest to find the fairest one of all... Betty White?! References *Extra *Mario Lopez *The Terminator *Batman *Julia Roberts *The Lord of the Rings *Charlize Theron *Darth Vader *The Golden Girls *Hot in Cleveland *Betty White's Off Their Rockers *Mirror Mirror *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Jack White *The White Stripes MAD References *[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']] Characters *Betty White *Mario Lopez *Julia Roberts (as Queen Gertrude) *Prince Alcott *Brighton *Beith *Muir *Nion *Charlize Theron (as Queen Ravenna) *Eric *Jack White Transcript (Start at the castle) Queen Ravenna: Mirror mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? Mario Lopez (in mirror voice): You're the fairest, but there's one destined to surpass you. Queen Ravenna: Who? Who is it? Mario Lopez (in mirror voice): It is... Coming right up on the next Extra... (Ravenna pulls out the gold sheet to reveal Mario Lopez) Queen Ravenna: Mario Lopez? Mario Lopez: What? I record the show from here now! Plus, I'm also on the web. What's your Wi-Fi password? (In mirror voice) Aaahh, here it is. Her skin is white as snow! Her hair is also white! She... (In normal voice) Actually, it's Betty White. Queen Ravenna: Curse you, Snow White! I'll-- Wait, you said Snow White, right? Mario Lopez: Nope! Says here - Betty White! Queen Ravenna: Oh. Curse you, Betty White! I'll find-- The one from The Golden Girls? (Title Card: Betty White & the Huntsman) (Cut to the tower) Huntsman: Wait, so you're saying Betty White; from The Golden Girls? Trivia/Goofs *Antagonists: Mario Lopez, Charlize Theron (Queen Ravenna), Betty White and Julia Roberts (Queen Gertrude) *Protagonist: Eric, The Huntsman *Goof: when Betty White was talking about Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (that music is from Extreme Renovation: House Edition.) *The two Guards who get Eric, The Huntsman are actually the man from Twilight: Staking Dawn, Addition: Impossible (mask), WWE Bought a Zoo, Potions 11 and Real Veal but the two Guards (is a clone). *At the end of the parody, after Betty White left the Kingdom to form The Betty White Stripes with Jack White. *Betty White, Eric (The Huntsman), and The Dwarves were killing the Two Guards only by door to fight Queen Ravenna (wrong place to fight Queen Gertrude). *Goof: this sketch set in the Middle Ages, usually Charlize Theron, Julia Roberts, Betty White, Jack White, and Mario Lopez are not born in the Middle Ages, they born in Hollywood in the Future (not 2080, only in this year). *This sketch with a summary was originally going to be set in the movie studio, so instead it is set in the story of Snow White & the Huntsman. *Betty White, Jack White and Mario Lopez are only the celebrities to appear in this sketch, but Charlize Theron appeared in this sketch as Queen Ravenna and Julia Roberts appeared in this sketch as Queen Gertrude. *The Dwarves don't get Half-Day, especially not on Friday. *Betty White breaks the fourth wall saying "I'm old, you guys". *Hugh Davidson reprises his role as Ian McShane but as Beith. *The Huntsman broke Betty White's arm when he told him to fight Queen Ravenna. *The posters are Bat Betty, Darth Betty, Golden Girl, Betty's World, Captain Betty, Betty-Nator, Betty the Clown, Ninja Betty, Dirty Betty, Hot in Cleveland, Off Their Rockers, Wrinkled Wrestling Elders, and Betty Clause. *Betty White was originally going to voice herself but she left, so instead Shirley Mitchell took over the voice role. *This sketch is a time-travel sketch. (in which Mario Lopez, Eric (The Huntsman), Betty White, the Mirror Mirror gang and Jack White were time-travel). *Prince Alcott, Brighton and Queen Gertrude are the only characters from Mirror Mirror to appear in this sketch, which distributed by Relativity Media, StudioCanal UK and FilmNation Entertainment. *Charlize Theron and Mario Lopez will be appeared in Sesame Street (Season 43). *Shirley Mitchell voices Betty White and Nolan North voices Eric, The Huntsman in this sketch. *There were three pictures in this sketch (Betty White, Charlize Theron (Queen Ravenna) and, of course, the Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs poster. *Goof: Betty White was riding on a Horse with no head usually when Eric, The Huntsman give her the horse and but he has a head (but Backwards). *This sketch is a sequel to [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']], only because of Mario Lopez was banned from Rev. Shaw Moore, so he moved to the kingdom that Queen Ravenna lived in, disguised as the mirror, so this sketch was forced to be a sequel only and because of as Mario Lopez was banned. *Goof: Prince Alcott is wearing the same clothes in which Prince William wore from [[Twilight: Staking Dawn|'Twilight: Staking Dawn']]. *Queen Gertrude quotes Mirror Mirror isn't a rip-off of The Lord of the Rings and Eric, the Huntsman quotes Julia Roberts wasn't in Snow White & the Huntsman. *When Betty White says the two Snow White movies were coming out at the same time, Mirror Mirror (was released in March 30 in the USA) and Snow White & the Huntsman (was released in June 2 in the USA), she comments that Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was the best version of the story. *The ending is different from the actual movie ending. In the actual movie, *SPOILERS* Snow White gets crowned Queen, *END OF SPOILERS* but in this, Betty White forms the Betty White Stripes. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts